Another World
by stellabella2
Summary: What you have done if one day Sephiroth got in your house and let's say... Took you on Gaia? Erika, a 17 years girl, will tell you that: "You'll be take in arms by Reno, fly whit an airship and realize that actually the Final Fantasy VII are real, oh and also that there is a Third Reunion."
1. Chapter 1

Another World

**Hey, my beloved readers, I was sooooo ocupaited this summer, but I brang you a story that I hope you'll like it, in this way I hope you forgive me!**

Another World

Chapter1: Last One.

Erika sat on her bed, her long dark chocholate hair was falling all over the bed, she was so nervous and fourious. She hated her parents, she hated the school, the boy that loved her was a jerk, she hated everything.

How could this happen to her? She was usually a happy person, but how could you be happy when your parents think that you are a mistake and hate you because you don't have the best grades in the world and you don't do what they want.

She took her mp3 from the end table, putted her headphones on her ears and started to listen music at the highest volume. After some sad songs she started to sigh and slowly began to cry, tears were falling on her cheecks from her dark brown eyes till her neck and then slowly going down on her chest. As she started crying, the rain drops started to fall from the skyes, she leaved a scream:

-Why can't the world just end?! I'm sick, sick of everything!

The rain became a strong storm, the trees were falling down on earth like cereals in milk, the sky was grey, almost black, the wind had no mercy, it was taking everything in air.

A thunder hit the windowsill of her window, she paralysed as she saw it, she stopped the music and stoped crying, she left her mp3 and ran to the window, the storm was getting stronger and stronger, it threw a peeble and shatered the window, a glass shard touched the left side of her neck:

-Ah! She screamed, she putted her hand on the wound and her hand fliled up whit blood, as she felt the pain she felt on the ground, kneeled down.

Her door slowlly cracked, she looked in to that direction, she was alone...Or that was she remembered! Erika looked amazed, actually he was... "Is this possible? But he is only from a game, how the...?" she thought.

He walked at her whit his silver hair falling down on his back, his blue-mako color eyes were fixed on her dark ones.

-Well, well... What you have done, little Erika? Sephiroth asked wanting a straight answer.

-How do you...

-Whit this powers... Do you think you are not tracked. Sephiroth made a statement.

-Why are you here? She asked whitout fear, knowing that maybe is just a bad dream.

-You don't really know?

-No, sorry...mister one wing.

He showed a little evil grin:

-A little rebelious, are we? But I don't have time. You are the truly last cetra, not that unusefull Aeris.

-I-I-I'm, what?

He raised an eyebrow:

-You didn't hear me, too bad, I won't say it twice.

-I heard you, I was just amazed, ya' know somethin' you can't do.

He turned around and sighed, he seemed uppset. Erika felt bad about it, she got up and tried to touch him, but he caught her hand, his touch was soft and warm, how such a person became so bad, oh... right...Jenova...

-Hey, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't want to be rude.

-Don't be, is usless. He let go off her hand.

-Hey, yo'Seph', how about to rush home 'cause's only one hour left till the impact?!

Erika looked at the door, a red headed guy was ling whit the shoulder on the door.

-No, way I'm coming whit you, why would I do that?

-Because... Is the worlds end, the Ancients were closer than anyone to the Lifestream and because you couldn't hold your powers anymore, you rush your dark mana and attacked this little world, called Earth. Now look how pretty is...

-Umm... Seph? There are only a half hour remain'.

-Haven't you heard? She doesn't want to come!

-Na! I'm not going to see ma'end, here!

Reno rashes at Erika and take her in his arms, she blushed, " Oh, my.., I can't belive that I'm actually in Renos arms".

-We can go now, right Seph'? He said nervous.

-Yes, let's go.

They started to follow Sepiroth downstairs.

When they arrive outside, the wind was blowing and take sand whithin it, Erika burried her head in Reno's chest to prevent the sand to get in her eyes.

-Ya' like there, don't'cha girll?!

Erika felt irritated, but didn't respond back.

-Ya'know, ya'little rude, aren't'ya?

She didn't say anything.

-Hey! Answer me! Look, I didn't want to have such a bihaveour around ya', but come on! Is the end of this world!

-Sorry... she mumbled in his chest.

-Nahh, I'm not nervous, just be a little kind, or ya'll became like Seph'.

Erika laughed:

-Promise!

-Now see? Ya'can be kind too. Ah, just forget! Name's Reno, what's your name, young lad?

-I'm Erika, she lifted her head and looked in his eyes as soon as they entered in Sephiroth's modern air ship.

He felt like he was under a spell when he looked in her eyes:

-N-n-nice to meet ya' Erika.

-My, my, what we have here? If isn't she, the godess daugther. Genesis approbed. Oh, sorry for beggining so impolite, I'm Genesis.

Reno putted Erika down and looked at Genesis whit some killer eyes.

-I'm Erika.

-Nice to meet you Erika, but what happened to your neck? It looks kind of painfull.

-That's a long story... Said Erika touching her wound that was iching.

Reno grabbed her hand and take her whit him:

-I'm gonna'take care of her, sya' later Genesis!

-Huh... I just wanted to talk whit her, she seemed nice...

-No way, Genesis, she's a 17 years old girl.

Sephiroth crushed Genesis's whishes.

-I didn't see you there, well then... I haven't anything to lose, or have I?

-No, you have nothing to lose.

Reno dezinfect the wound, then he clean it gently and put a small bandage over the stich.

-Ya' okay little Erika?

-Yeah, I'm fine.

-Hey, let's go on the deck to meet whith Zack and the others.

They arrived on the deck, Erika sat down on a blanket which was on the floor, she always felt better when she was on the ground, like she was somehow recharging, she lay down.

-Hi!

Erika heard a voice, she looked up and see a pair of sky eyes and black spiky hair.

-Hi, I'm Erika.

-I'm Zack! And I think you stay on my blanket.

-Oh...

-Don't worry! Let me sit too, is my seat anyway! He smiled and seat as soon as Erika seat down not more on her back.

Zack brought a PSP from nowhere and start playing on Tomb Rider Anniversary, Erika puted her head on Zack's shoulder and watched him. After some moments Cloud joined us, he sat on Zack's right side.

-If you go near the river, you can get the artifact, Cloud said lost in the game.

-Uhh, oh... Almost there... NOO! He yell as he died falling from the highest edge.

-Let me do it, I've played this game before. Erika slolwy pulled the PSP from Zack's hands.

Cloud sat on Erika's left side and leaned on her shoulder.

-Nice... You are good. Cloud aprobed

-Yeah... Sort of... AH! I hate when this happens, some wolves attacked.

A huge shadow fall on the trio, they look up, to see Sephiroth:

-I need to talk to you, Erika.

-Okay, Erika stood up, still looking up to Sephiroth's face, he was much taller than her.

-We managed to teleport half of you things here, go and cheeck the room-

-I,I! I want to go whit her! Me, me!

-Just go! Sephiroth said annoyed by Zack's happyness.

Zack took Erika's hand and walk away, Sephiroth returned to talk whit Angeal. Cloud remained alone, Tifa came at him and sat next to him on the blanket:

-They make a pretty team, what you think?

-Yeah...

-Hey! What's whit that face?

-Nothing, I was thinking.

-At?

-They are totally diffrent, Erika dosen't seem as sociable as Zack, she is somehow...Shy.

-Right, that's why, she was joking and talking whit you, guys, she's shy... Tifa begun to be sarcastic.

-Hmm... Now that I think, you are right... Or not... he said putting his hand in his spikey hair.

Tifa sighed and felt on her back.

Erika and Zack were walking on a large corridor for some 10 minutes. Erika wanted to ask him some things, but abbandoned the idea and pretended that she didn't know anything, he would suspect her is she was going to say that she knows everyone here.

-Hey, Erika, we had fun togheter! I'm glad I stayed whit you!

-Yeah... It was great! She showed a little smile.

-Here we are! Zack unlocked the room.

Erika looked in, it was... Her room! It was whit all her things there!

-Thanks for showing me the way, Zack.

-It was my pleasure, he smiled.

They heard sounds from a box, Zack took his sword and slowly aproched it.

-WHAT THE HECK?! THIS ISN'T MATERIA! Said Kadaj jumping from the box what was full whit marbles spheres.

Zack face palmed:

-Kadaj...

-NOW WHAT YOU WANT?!

-To get out, please!

Kadaj looked over Zack's shoulder and had a evil grin on his face, when he saw the pretty girl:

-I can see what are you after, Zackhary... He left the room closing the door.

-How he got here?

-You know, that black dust.

-Ahh, I forgot about it, why he was here anyway?

-Materia, you've heard, he needs it to live or something, he was acting strange because he has only bad thoughts. You are fine now?

-Yes, I think I will stay a bit here.

-See'ya, then! He smiled and wave whit his hand.

-Bye, Zack. Erika returned his smille.

He looked at her and then head back to his friends.

Erika relaxed and soon, felt asleep.

*Knock, knock* Some one was at the door

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

Erika got up from the bed, it was like outside was a raining whit ice, that was what make her get up? A rain?

She oppened to see Reno.

-Why it took ya' so much? He asked bored.

-I was sleeping, she moaned.

-Ah, sorry to wake ya' up, but we are going to eat and we don't serve dinner twice.

-I'm coming.

They arrived in a long room whit a long table for 20 persons, but when they sat down, there were less than 20. She sat next to Tifa and Cloud, but between Tifa and Vincent. She start to look at all of them, there were: Reno, Zack, Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent, Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Cid, Kadaj , Loz, Yazoo, Red XIII, Cait Sith and she.

-Yay! Pizza! Zack exclamed and grabbed a slice.

-And... You put this red thing on it and it's better? Kadaj asked his brothers looking anorexical at the ketchup bottle, it was the first time he was eating pizza.

-*Nom, nom* Yuffie's mouth is full of pizza.

-It won't kill you, Sephiroth. Angeal told Sephiroth who didn't want to touch the pizza, thinking it has poison.

-*Cough* Genesis reads Lovless under the table and choke whit the pizza.

-Erika, right? Tifa asked her gently.

-Yeah, that's me!

-I'm Tifa, how was the day?

-Pretty cool I had a great time.

-Hmm... Too much cheese... Vincent said liffting a slice.

-*Nom, nom* Well then why you still eat? Yuffie asked whit her mouth still full of pizza.

-I didn't say it is no good, but too much cheese.

-Rude! Ya' so mean, why did'ya take my slice?!

-Because I wanted.

-And then I killed the shark, whit my bare hands! Cid said proud of himself as Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo looked at him amazed by his story.

At least Sephiroth eat some salad, considering that the pizza is not good for the stomach in the night. Loz and Kadaj started to fight, Sephiroth lost his patience streched his wing and the One Winged Angel started to play.

-Quite! he yell, everybody looked at him and from then on, nobody said anything, just eat in peace.

After the dinner, Erika went back to Zack's blanket, she wasn't sleepy, neither tired, she slept before she eat. She was thinking now at her parents, even if she hated them, do they think at her, are they scared that they didn't find her? She sighed as she look up through the dome glass at the stars.

-So dark thughts for such a pretty girl, Genesis was right when he said that beauty is darkness.

-Well, I think so, do you need me, 'cause if you do, I won't help you.

-I came to ask you if you want to learn how to use some of your powers.

-Do I have something better to do? She started to walk, Sephiroth take it as a yes.

-No, here, we stay here.

-How you want.

-First, fire. What is your laterallity?

-Left.

He took her left hand and told her:

-You will need some good concentration, to create a fire sphere, think at something... Well... That makes you happy and intenisfy your sentiments on the element.

She tried, but nothing came out.

-No, it's not right, Sephiroth dissaprobed, he took her hand in his and left a small fire sphere in her hand. Carry it.

This time she was sure she will do it, she thought at Zack and Cloud and how much fun they had, then Erika thought at what was happening now, she felt her body heating and her hands burning, but the extreme warmth and burning was suddenly felt like, silence and protection. She oppened her eyes and saw the sphere larger than before.

Sephiroth took down, her right hand and told her that now she achived inner pace, all she have to do is to think at the element and whis for it, also he though her how to move the water and transform it in ice, how to control the wind and the earth.

-Thanks. Erika said.

-No problem as long as you don't use them against me.

-Understood.

-Aren't you tired?

-No, I slept before we eat.

-We will be home tomorow near 9 or 10 in the morning.

-Yes.

Erika followed Sephiroth, to meet whit Cid at the panel. There was Vincent w too, he leaned on a wall whit his arms crossed, Erika sat near him, hopping he will talk whit her.

-Say, Erika, your weapon? He asked her.

-I don't know how to use one.

-Bad, you could die out there.

-I know.

There was a moment of silence. And another one, "How can he be so quite?" Erika asked herself. An ideea came, she didn't know if it will work:

-I... Would you tell me how you use your gun, I really wan't to know.

Vincent looked down at Erika, he looked at her eyes "inocence and darkness... go togheter" he though, he wasn't sure if he wanted to teach her how to use a gun.

-I don't know. I'll think.

-It's fine.

More silence, she felt like the time wasn't moving at all and Vincent seemed like a shadow. Erika left, she went to her room, she felt like she was there for nothing.

She woke up and went on the deck, on her way she met Zack whom jumped on her back and he felt on her top.

-Morning, morning-glory!

-Umm...Zack?

-Oh! Sorry Erika!

He get off of her. He helped her to get up and they went down.

-NOW THAT'S A RECORD! Cid laughed happy, they arrived sooner than he thought.

-MORE MATERIA FOR ME! Kadaj said putting his hands in the air.

-Have you heard Vincent, we arrived sooner! Yuffie was so happy that she could explode.

-Yes... He anwsered .

-Hell yeah... I thought we never go back! Reno seemed happy too.

-Another day in the bar, but it will be nice. Tifa said.

-More work, it will be boring as usually...Cloud didn't show any emotion.

-Cloudy whit a chance of meetballs! Zack started to jump and run over the deck as a puppy happy that it got a bone.

-Stop calling me like that! Cloud ran to chatch Zack.

-Are you going to stop, puppy? Angeal asked Zack.

-NEVER! CLOUDY WHIT A CHANGE OF MEETBALLS! CLOUDY WHIT A CHANCE OF MEETBALLS!

-GET OVER HERE! Cloud ran to catch him, but he stumbled over Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smiled evil:

-Get'em triger!

The mary go round and round continued for almost 5 min, Cloud won.

-WHAT A SHOW! Kadaj exclamed.

-Yeah... It was pretty cool. Yazoo aprobed.

-Just like the old times, Loz aprobed too.

The door oppened and everyone got out, Erika didn't know what to do.

-You are going whit Tifa at her bar, in this way I can watch over what you do...About your things, someone will get them for you. Sephiroth was tellimg Erika what to do.

-Okay.

-You will be protected here and none will abuse or try to learn how your powers work, but if they do, they will die, you can have my word... Oh, I almost forgot, learn how to use a weapon, you'll need one. I always be in the west side of the complex, if you need something you can come and ask.

-Yes.

After this spech, Sephiroth dissapeared.

-Hey, come with us! Tifa grabbed Erika's hand.

Cloud followed behind them, Zack left whit Angeal, so he didn't come, but promised that he will visit Erika.

A long walk, but Erika didn't imagine that it was in a complex now, she learned that everything was rebuild in a little exotic place, where Ex-members, Ex-SOLDIERS and turks could come and stay as much as they want.

They arrive at a place whit a sign: 7th Heaven, this it is, Tifa's bar, it was bigger than she expected.

-Here we go, Tifa oppened the door, we are home!

-CLOUD! Two tiny voices exclamed, two kids appeared and embraced Cloud.

-How you introduce yourselfes?

The kids looked at Erika.

-Hi, I'm Marlene.

-I'm Denzel. Nice to meet you...

-Erika, I'm Erika, she kneeled down and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Another World

Chapter2: The mission

The soft rays of the sun fall on Erika's pale face and became brighter as time pased on, she moaned and streched her hands, she looked at the cloock it was 8:45 only 15 till the bar will open.

She rose up from the bed and went in her bathroom, she started brushing her theet "I look like Zack and Cloud, my hair is everywhere" she spouted, washed her face and braided her hair, as she had to take care of Marlene sometimes, she had to learn how to braid hair, she liked to make diffrent hairstyles.

She looked in the wall mirror, she had a black top, brown shorts and pretty lace-up boots, on her legs she had holsters, in which black dual pistols sat, on each of them was written "Silvbum" whit small letters near the end of them. The pistols were provided from the best weapon shop from Nibelhim, where, now, it was some sort of enengie, she was glad that Vincent finally decided to help her.

Two years passed whit the same cycle: get up, go down to help Tifa, meet whit Cloud if he is there, take care if Tifa goes to shop. Again and again and her antrenaments, Sephiroth thought her how to use her powers and Vincet thought her how to handle guns, from the shotgun to the bowgun.

-Morning, Tifa! Erika saluted her friend.

-Hi, Erika! Here's the breakfast!

-Cookies! And milk!

The girls started to laugh.

-Can you take care of the bar, we ran out of "resources"?

-Sure!

-Thanks. I'm out, I'll return in... Like an hour or something like this.

-Okay, Later! Erika waved at Tifa who get out of the place.

Marlene snuk behind Erika and pulled the end of her braid that was at Erika's lower back.

-I got you! Your turn!

-Then... You may want to run!

Marlene started to ran around, Erika ran after her and caught her, she kneled down to be as tall as she and hugged her tightly and Marlene leave a little shout.

-Do not worry, Marlene! I'm here to save you, from the monster!

Denzel came and started to tickle Erika, even after Marlene was realesed from her embrace.

-Denzel! Stop! It tickless to much... Please... Erika was laughing so hard, but Denzel didn't stop. I forferit! You win!

-Yay! I saved Marlene! You better not get in trouble whit me, because as long Cloud isn't here, I'm the man! Understood?! Denzel putted his hands on Erika's shoulders.

-I understand mister, but if you are a hero, like Cloud, you must have a lady that you protect, what's her name?

-Her name is Marlene and if you touch her again, I won't let you alive!

-I will never touch her, never, you can have my word. Erika smiled and run her fingers in Denzel's brown hair.

Denzel huged Erika's right arm:

-I love you, you are like a sister!

-I love you too, Erika putted her soft hand on his back.

Marlene hugged Erika's torsso:

-We love you so much, we hope you'll never go away!

-I'm not going anywhere, promise. She let them hug her for some moments and then slowly rosed up so they can let her go.

The door opened, Erika thought it was Tifa, but for her surprise it was Cloud.

-Well... Hello there stanger!

-CLOUD! Like usually the kids went at him and huged him.

-Cloud, today I saved Marlene!

-Really, he kneel down. I can't wait to tell me.

-I saved her from the most powerfull monster...

-I can see, who's the one that hurt her?

-She! Denzel pointed Erika whit his Index finger.

-I know those Erikas.

He rose up and came to Erika.

-Where's Tifa?

-Shoping for "resources".

-Do you have some food?

-Cookies! Marlene exclamed.

-I think I'll take some and leave.

-No! We were waiting for you, you were gone for like 2 months and what about Tifa?

-I... I'm sorry.

-For what? Tifa asked putting the bags on the counters.

-That I will leave, again.

Tifa looked at him and wanted to say something, but went upstairs.

-Well, see you later...

Erika grabbed his hand:

-Go and apologize! Now! She fixed her gaze on his eyes.

He sighed and left upstairs.

Cloud leave again and everyone was unhappy, in the bar were some people left.

-Erika!Reno came whit a happy simle on his face and sat on the sofa.

Erika came at him:

-What it is?

-Rufus want'ya in his office, pronto and I wan'na some Strawberry Cocktail.

-You said you were in a rush!

-Not until I have my juice!

-Fine, fine.

Erika went to the bottles and took a small bottle "Sweeet...", she poured a little from it then poured from another one a transparent liquid which gave the cocktail a good smell, she putted a straw in it and came at Reno:

-Its 20 gils.

-Wha-

-Ahem...

-Take and buy somthin'pretty!

Erika putted the money in the registrer and said to Tifa:

-I have something I have to do, you are okay alone?

-Yes, go, I'll be okay. See'ya'!

-Bye.

-So ya'done?

-Yes, Reno, let's go!

They took the helicopter, so they won't be late, it's hard thought to get Rufus angry, but if it hapens is even harder to make him happy.

They get off and ran into a pretty white building, they went upstairs at the last level.

They enter in Rufus office.

-Please take a seat, lady Erika, Reno...

-Fine, he sat next to Rude.

-Do you know why you are here?

-Huh... No, why?

-I tought, Reno told you, knowing him, I was expecting him to tell you. Do you remember last week when we asked you if you'll let us take some blood from you?

-Yes, I didn't want it and you tranquilized me and then... I don't know. Erika said rubbing her back of the neck.

-We need it for this!

Rufus placed on the table a metal box which was locked whit a strange lock, she never saw a key hole like that, in a square shape that was about 2 centimeters.

Erika looked at it and raised an eyebrow:

-What it shall do?

-Remants.

-What?

-You know, like Kadaj and his brothers.

-And why you did this?

-Because, they think you can't do anything to stop their "Third Reunion" and my so told mother, Sephiroth said crossing his arms and looking in another direction.

-Where's the point?

-We want you to hide the real head of Jenova, we have a false one.

-Can you tell me about the remants... My remants...

-There are three, they are shown as black materia, each one has a green number on it, you have to take them out by their numbers, if not... Will be mutations and that's not good.

-I...

-Don't worry, we have a plan we send Sephiroth with you till the exit and then Vincent will take care for you. Your friends aleready know about this.

-I...

-Good then. You start your mission tomorow.

-What if I don't want to?

-It doesn't matter what you want.

-He's a pain in the ass, I know, Sephiroth commented.

-You are free, both.

Erika sighed and get out of the office still nervous.

-What's up? Hey, ya'can't leave whitout me! You don't know how to use a helicopter! Reno ran after Erika.

They get in, Erika didn't wan't to talk, she was upset, at least Reno tried to bring her back, but he failed.

Erika get in the bar and went in the bassement and sat next to Tifa.

-Hey, why are you so upset?

-I... I...

-Tell me, you can trust me, you know.

-They put me to do something, that I didn't want to... Erika bursted into tears.

-Poor little thing... Tifa gently grabed Erika and put her whit the head on her chest. What they've done to you?

-Th-they put me to hide Jenova's h-h-head...

Tifa sighed:

-I don't know what you can do.

-I-I'll be fine, please, just take care...

-Promise, go and sleep, you look tired.

Erika rose up and went up stairs in her bedroom. She jumped on her bed, she was calm now, she remembered Zack and how kind and funny he was. She looked at the metal box, she took the key and put it in the hole and oppened it, there were three black spheres, she took the number one, first in her hand and talked whit it:

-I wonder... Will we be friends?

She could feel the interior of the sphere, it was beating like a scared heart, she squeezed it in her hand and a black dust fall on the floor, it took the form of a girl.

The girl was on the floor sleeping, she had long wavy hair, a gray and armless boufant dress, long black gloves, dark gray, short and buttoned boots, on her left leg was a holster whit a shotgun. Something was diffrent between she and the girl , under her hair were two collateral green strands, which were longer whit a small amount than her hair.

Erika took another sphere, the number two, as she touched its surface, she felt a fissure it was glowing whith a brigt green, she proced like whit the other, the same black dust was on the floor it crawled behind the first girl. It transformed in a girl whit a black mini skirt whit 2 brown crossed belts, knee-lengt leggings, a one shoulder black t-shirt, gray boots and a gauntlet on her left hand, behind her ears were 2 green strands.

The last sphere, number three, she looked at it, she crushed it in her hand, the dust went at the heads of her sisters and transfomed in a girl too. She was dressed in some kind of black corsset whit a gray blousse under it, heavy jungle pants, small high helled boots, black gloves and on her lower back a ninja sword. Like her sisters in her hair were some fine strands, in her bangs which covered her right eye, her hair was till her shoulders.

They looked like clones of her, but they had to act diffrent if they were remants each one had to have diffrent abilities, emotion, whishes and traits.

Erika looked at the clock, it was 7 in the morning, she knew she had to go, she watched at the first girl, whom moved her eyes under the eyelids, she moaned and oppened her eyes, then she rose up and looked at Erika.

-You have to be Erika, the master, I'm right?

-Yes, that's me. Who are you?

-I'm Sidonia and those are my sister, Trish and Sonya.

-Nice to meet you.

-Do you need help from us?

-Actually...Erika think some moments and decided to sent them to Sephiroth's remants. You can catch the trio whit the silver hair, they will probably want to stop me.

-Understood.

The other two stood up and talked whith the older sister, then they transformed in the same black dust and dissapeared.

Erika went down in the bar, for her surprise the kids were awake.

-ERIKA! They jumped on her legs and embraced her.

-Hi kids...

-Why are you so sad? Marlene asked as she and her brother let go of her.

-I have work to do.

-And you will go, like Cloud? Denzel asked.

-Yes, I'm sorry...

-But, you promised that you will not go! YOU ARE LIKE CLOUD! Denzel said and burst into tears, then he ran in his room.

Marlene looked at him and then asked Erika:

-Will you go forever?

-No, I'm going at Denzel, then I'm out, I'll be back as soon as posible.

Marlene aprobed.

Erika went at Denzel.

-Hey, little one, she sat on the bed next to him.

-Leave me, you are a monster...

-No, I'm not, if I was, I probaly be rude to you.

-I'm sorry, I shouldn't say what I said. You forgive me?

-Yes, come here.

She hugged him, after some minutes Denzel felt asleep, Erika covered him and went to her work, she took the box whit the Jenova head, it looked like a brifecase, you'll never guess that there was an alien head.

She arrived at the point where she was told to wait for Sephiroth, but instead of him she found Zack.

-Hi, morning-glory! Zack huged Erika.

-Hi, Zack... What are you doing here?

-Sephiroth sent me, he said he didn't want to come , so I can go whit you and help hidding that thing.

-Ok, you are better than him, though.

-Do you want a ride?

-Sure!

They took Zack's motorcycle and got out of the complex.

It was night and late, they went somewhere near a lake, where they find an abandoned chapel, but Erika considered that place the first where Kadaj will search, so they went on their way to a forbbiden town, but again, not a good place.

Zack convinced Erika to take a break, they camped on a meadow, in the middle of the forest, where the sky was full of stars.

Erika leaned whit her back on the grass and watched at the stars, Zack sat next to her. She was exhachusted, she felt asleep on the cold grass, sudenlly, she felt something cpzy around her, Zack covered her whit the same blue blanket that was on the floor of the airship. He took her in his arms and sat under a tree whit her in his leap, soon he fall asleep too.

**Do you like it so far?**


End file.
